


Too Many, Too Late

by fandomchick221B



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchick221B/pseuds/fandomchick221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calypso Wulf, Kalico, and Louis. Add three characters to X-Men and let's see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik knocked on the door before stepping into Calypso’s room. She was sitting on her bed, staring intently at her laptop. She glanced up when Erik came in and waved.   
“Hi, Erik.” He took a seat next to her, looking at the screen with interest.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Coding.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Hank insists on me learning,” she grinned. Erik rolled his eyes and drew shapes with his finger on her shoulder while she typed. Calypso had known Erik a very long time before she was taken to the school. She was one of the few people he trusted and that trust was the same in the other direction.   
“Charles says he still can’t figure out what it is about you that drew him to you,” Erik said, writing Calypso’s name along her skin, “I think it might have to do with me, but he insists that you have some power.” A breeze blew through the open window, carrying Erik’s name on the wind. He got up, taking another long look at the girl and then walking away.

“There’s something there, I swear it,” Charles said. He was staring at the ceiling, trying to think of something, anything, that connected Calypso to a power. Erik sighed and gave up on his attempt to get Charles’ mind off of it, rolling back over and shutting his eyes. Knowing Charles, if Erik fell asleep, he would follow soon after.  
“Don’t stop trying to get off on my account,” Charles said, rolling towards Erik and kissing at his neck. Charles continued, projecting less than decent thoughts into Erik’s head. 

“Hank, if you want me to learn how to do this, you’re going to have to stop kissing my neck.” Hank shook his head, wrapping his arms around Cal and pulling her into his lap.   
“I never said you had to learn it all tonight,” he grinned, pulling her lips to his. 

The next morning, when everyone else way training, Cal cleaned the house, folding laundry and cooking food was just what she did. She didn’t mind it, since everyone else was busy, she’d started doing it for fun, but quickly turned it into her superpower.   
“What’re you doing?” Alex asked, opening the fridge. It was quarter to twelve and Cal shooed Alex away from the food.  
“Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes, if you’re so keen on being here, go set the table,” she snapped. He did what she said, setting the whole table and coming back. Five minutes to twelve. He sat on one of the stools by the counter and watched Cal carry pots to the table and pour water.  
“Honestly I wish there were ten of me,” she complained. Alex laughed, taking his seat at the table as the clock struck twelve. Cal took hers, dishing out her own lunch as the rest of the group came in from their activities. The usual chatting started up and Cal could feel Charles prodding at her brain.  
There’s nothing up there. I’ve got no clue, Charles.  
The feeling went away and Hank looked over at her curiously. She waved him off, getting up to fill some pitchers of water. Hank followed her into the kitchen.  
“What’s bothering you?” Cal shook her head, refusing to answer. Hank pulled her away from her sink, turning her so she was looking at him. Her eyes were red and watery, like she was trying hard not to cry.  
“Cal, if you don’t talk to me, I can’t help.” She shook her head again, pressing her face into his chest. Hank wrapped her in his arms, running his fingers through her brown hair. She was the perfect height to lean her forehead against his collarbone, her breath warm on his chest..  
“There’s nothing wrong with you not having a power,” he promised. The door opened and Cal turned away from Hank, pulling the overflowing pitcher out from under the tap. Charles walked in and Cal whipped around, her hands shaking, her blue eyes filled with anger.   
“Stop doing that,” she growled, her hands balled into fists.   
“Cal,” Hank said quietly, his hand wrapping around her arm. Charles stepped back out of the room and Cal yanked her arm away from Hank. She walked away from him, opening the back door and going out onto the lawn.   
“Cal,” Hank called, following her out the door and into the grass, but she had already run off towards the trees. He sighed and sat on the porch, leaning against the wall. She’d come back eventually. 

When Cal walked back to the house, it was dark and the house lights were starting to go on. She decided if she slipped into the house unnoticed, she’d get to avoid questions and more anger. Instead she found Hank sleep on the back porch, his body slumped on the glass. She smiled at him and then walked over, crouching next to him. Shaking his shoulder, she pushed his glasses up his nose and helped him get up.  
“You okay?” he asked.  
“Better, yeah.” He nodded, leaning down and kissing Cal. Her eyes shut and for a second she let herself pretend it was only her and Hank. Her hands slid up around his neck and she stood on her tippy toes before pulling away. Hank took her hand and they walked into the house.  
“Erik ordered pizza and got one just for you, if you want it.” Cal nodded and they walked to the living room.  
“Truth or dare?” Raven asked, tossing a piece of popcorn at Sean. Erik was laughing and Charles was sitting on the couch, his mouth duct taped shut. The rest of the kids were on the floor, eating pizza out of the boxes.  
“He was cheating at Odds Are, so we duct taped him,” Raven explained, patting a spot beside her. Hank sat down and Cal sat next to him, her head leaning on Erik’s legs and her feet thrown over Hank’s lap.  
I’m sorry for earlier. I won’t do it again.  
You better not  
Charles nodded and Cal settled, taking a piece of pizza.  
“I need a question for Erik,” Sean said.  
“Are you and Charles dating? Like officially,” Cal smirked. Erik looked taken back by the question, glancing at Charles, who shrugged.  
“Yeah.”   
“I told all of you!” Cal yelled. The entire room erupted in laughter and it was like everyone had finally found a home in the mansion in the middle of the woods. 

“Cal, truth or dare.” Alex’s face had gone red from alcohol intake and everyone else was pretty much shit-faced drunk.   
“Dare,” Cal laughed, taking another drink from the bottle of Jack Daniels. Charles would have never agreed to give the kids alcohol, but he was tied up and couldn’t move his hands, so he was completely useless. They’d even taken the duct tape off his mouth so he could drink. He eventually gave up on scolding them and joined in the game.   
“I dare you to...” Alex thought for a minute.  
“I dare you to make out with Hank in front of us.” Hank raised an eyebrow at the odd request.  
“You are so loud at night, but I don’t think any of us have seen you kiss!” Sean said. Everyone else thought for a minute and then looked up, completely astounded at the fact that Hank and Cal were almost never affectionate around other people, even hugs were rare.   
“Yeah!” Raven exclaimed. Hank shrugged and Cal leaned down to where Hank’s head rested in her lap. Their lips met sloppily, but the rest of their friends were laughing and watching. Hank maneuvered himself so he was sitting up and pulled Cal into his lap, one arm holding him up, the other sliding under the back of Cal’s shirt.   
“Oi, that’s enough,” Charles said. Erik nodded, pulled Cal back by her hoodie, which was actually Erik’s a long time before. Hank grinned and kept his arm wrapped around Cal, who looked at him.  
“You’re the only one who hasn’t gone,” she said. He nodded. He was also the only one who wasn’t drunk. The only one who could see Charles and Erik moving closer to each other with every laugh and the only one who noticed how Alex was falling asleep against Raven’s shoulder  
“Truth or dare?”   
“Truth.” Cal thought, tipping the last of the whiskey down her throat. She rubbed her nose and then grinned.  
“What is the worst lie you’ve ever told?” Hank thought for a second.  
“That I loved you.” The room went silent and Cal looked at him with horrified shock. Erik actually lifted his hand up to call a knife, but Charles waved for him to stop. In the half minute that Cal was completely and utterly speechless, she started melting. Literally melting into silver.   
“I’m only joking. That was my lie.”  
“I think we just found your power,” Erik said, amazed at Cal, who was now just an upper body sitting a puddle of silver. Cal was still looking at Hank.  
“You’re a dick.”   
“I know,” he smiled, pulling Cal’s lips to his own. Her legs reformed into legs and she was back to normal.  
“I said enough of that!” Charles exclaimed, “We need champagne!” Erik disagreed this time, sending everyone, but Cal off to bed. Hank didn’t agree with being treated like a child and stayed.  
“Tomorrow I suppose we start your training as well then,” Charles said, “I need to go make lesson plans.” He disappeared and Erik clapped Cal on the back.  
“Welcome to our world.”   
“I’ve been in it since I met you, Erik.” He agreed and walked away, leaving Hank and Cal alone by the fire. They sat quietly for a while, not touching at all, and then Hank reached over and pulled Cal into his lap.  
“I love you.” Cal laughed, pressing her forehead to his.  
“I know. I love you too.” Their lips met and they got off the couch, holding hands back to Hank’s bedroom, which had become both of theirs. 

Less than a week later, Cal had been able to get a hold of her power, but controlling it was a different story. Sometimes Hank would wake up in the morning and Cal would be a puddle on the bed. Other times, in the middle a of a meal, Cal would melt onto the floor and pop up on the other side of the room.  
The house started to get more and more unkempt as the days went by, dishes being unwashed and clothes piling up in the laundry. So much so that one day Sean found Erik folding clothes out of the drier.  
“You saw nothing and you know nothing,” Erik said. Sean had no doubt Erik would stick a fork in somewhere unpleasant if he said anything. It became normal after that, Erik and Charles did laundry together at night while Raven and Sean did the dishes. The rest of the kids cleaned the house, Alex mowed the lawn with his powers, it was actually as if it were a family doing chores. 

“You know, I wonder what would happen if you did the melty thing and you got seperated into more than one puddle,” Alex said. The kids were all sitting in the living room drinking iced lemonade. Charles had deemed it too hot for them to be training outside and sent everyone to the house. He and Erik had disappeared upstairs and honestly no one wondered what they were doing. Cal looked down at herself, stood up and walked to the center of the room. She concentrated for a second and then melted. The silver on the floor started vibrating and finally split into two. There was another second lag and then two Cals popped out of the ground.  
“Holy shit.” Both Cals were laughing and poking each other.   
“Can you control them separately?” Raven asked.   
“Which one is actually you?” Hank questioned. Both Cals shut their eyes and replied, “They’re both me. And they’re both controlling themselves.” They concentrated again and turned into puddles then split into four. There were four Cals now and all of the kids were on their feet.   
“Wait go back into one.” They puddled and turned back into one. Cal returned to her normals self and grinned.   
“I have a plan,” Alex said triumphantly. 

Charles’ office had two doors, both of which were locked at that particular moment. Erik had the professor pinned to his desk chair.   
“E-Erik, the k-kids,” Charles moaned, struggling to get up. There was knocking on both the doors and the men hurried to make themselves decent. Once they were fully clothed, Erik unlocked both doors. Erik was looking at the door just behind and to the left of Charles’ desk chair and Charles was looking at the one on the other side of the room.   
“What do you want Cal?” Erik asked. Charles turned around, dumbstruck.  
“What are you talking about Cal is over-” Both Cals walked to the desk and more followed till at least ten Cals were standing by the desk.  
“Hi,” one said brightly. Both men were completely lost for words.  
“This is some type of hellish nightmare, isn’t it,” Erik breathed. The Cal closest to him slapped him. Charles touching his fingers to his temple and looked through each of their minds. All of them were exactly the same. They melted into a puddle and one Cal appeared again. Charles looked into her mind.   
“I take it that you have some control over your power then,” Charles commented. The rest of the kids came running in, laughing and hooting. Cal broke into several Cals and Raven imitated one. They jumbled themselves up and one asked, “Guess which ones Raven.” Another one piped up, “Charles, you don’t count.” As they kept multiplying everyone, accepting Charles, tried to figure out which one was Raven. The entire room was filled with Cals before she melted into one big puddle around the Raven Cal.   
“I have a feeling I’m not going to enjoy this,” Erik sighed. Cal was like his little sister. He did not want more than one. 

By the end of Cal’s first two weeks of training, she’d learned how to handle her powers well, learning that if she wanted to train properly she’d have to practice, but she also realized that if she worked on something in one body while she was separated, as soon as she puddled back into one, her one body had the abilities of whatever her other bodies learned. She started off using this as a utility, cleaning, cooking, and washing while she was working out, but then Sean put an idea in her head.  
“If you learn everything, what if you just went and read every book in a library at the same time. You could be so smart.” Cal proposed her idea to Erik the next day, when she went to training.  
“What if I went running with Hank, while I did strength training here and I did lessons with Charles in the house?” She puddled into three people and they all crossed their arms, waiting for an answer.  
“It’s worth a try,” Erik decided.

At the end of the four hour time allotted for different activities, Cal had finished them all in the first two hours and made lunch. Alex and Raven were already eating when the first Cal got to the table. She took her seat as another walked in. That Cal sat right on top of the other Cal and melded into her. This happened seven more times, each more amusing then the last, until Cal was slumped in her chair, her eyes wide. Erik quirked an eyebrow.  
“I didn’t think about that fact that I’d feel all the tired from every body after.” Everyone laughed and Cal ate enough to fill seven stomachs, which she thankfully cooked enough for.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why don’t we ever go grocery shopping? I’m starving!_ Charles walked down towards the kitchen, the thoughts attracting him. The fridge was open and for a second he wondered if he’d fallen into one of his memories again. The first time he met Raven, but instead Cal’s head popped over the counter.  
“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?” she asked, biting into an apple.  
“No, I hadn’t gone to bed yet,” Charles said, “I heard your thoughts and came looking.” She looked angry for a second.  
“You were projecting, I can’t help hearing it.” She rubbed the side of her nose and closed the fridge, pulling the apple from her mouth.  
“Sorry. I just don’t like some of the stuff up there.” Charles nodded, knowing the feeling. Some of the things he’d seen and felt were things he didn’t want other people to know. Raven knew most of them, Erik was learning to read the rest. Cal turned for the door, but there was a call in her mind.  
_Calypso?_  
She turned, expecting Charles to be looking at her, but he wasn’t. He was gone. She ran after him, trying to hear the voice again. She couldn’t tell if it was Charles or not.  
“Charles!” The man turned around, puzzled as to why Cal was chasing him down.  
“Did you just project my name to me?” He shook his head, confused.  
“Someone just called into my head. Called my name.” Charles looked alarmed and then touched his temple, leaving a message in everyone’s brain. Someone was close. A mutant. Someone with the same power as Charles. Hank was the first to come running. He was sweating like he’d run all the way from his lab on the lawn.  
“There’s a mutant near here. Too close. I can’t get a read on a face,” he explained. It was late, so late that even the kids had fallen asleep.  
“Go wake the others, Hank. Cal, go get Erik. I’m going to try to see into this person’s mind.” The two ran off, leaving Charles in the hall with his fingers touching his temple.

“Erik!” Cal yelled. He wasn’t in his room, which was furthest from all the rest of the rooms, but then she huffed, sending another of herself Charles’ room and setting off to Erik’s makeshift office, the garage. Erik was lying in Charles’ bed, reading the day before’s paper that he must have nicked from the paper boy who rode past the house in the morning.  
“Erik, someone’s here. A mutant who can speak to minds. Charles is in the south hall near his office.” Erik got up, hurrying ahead of Cal to the place where Charles was, only he was surrounded by the rest of the kids and lying on the floor. When they heard Erik they stepped back and Hank started explaining, stumbling over his words.  
“He was fine when I started walking towards him and then he just fell, like his knees went out from under him. I think he was trying to tell me something. He was saying something about the future. That she could see the future.” Erik was kneeled over Charles, checking his pulse.  
“Alex, take him to his room and sit him up in bed. Everyone else, we’re going to find whoever this is. Raven, stay with Charles.” Everyone knew Charles hated violence and Raven stepped in front of Erik.  
“He is going to hate this,” she said, “Don’t hurt whoever it is. He’ll abhor you.” Erik visibly ground his teeth, but nodded stiffly and barked orders at the kids. They listened, knowing if Erik loved Charles as much as it seemed, he’d agree with Raven. Cal watched his skeptically and then split into six, three to cover each entrance to the property.  
“You better know what you’re doing,” she breathed, splitting into a few more of herself to cover more ground.

The girl who had spoken to Cal didn’t seem to be hiding herself and Sean found her sitting by the locked front gate. She looked about his age and Sean quickly called out to Cal, two of which came running. One stayed with Sean, while the other went to go get Erik.  
“Have you got a name?” Cal asked, “Mine’s Calypso.” The girl jumped to her feet. A few seconds later Erik and the rest of the Cal’s came running. Cal molded into one while Erik undid the gate. The girl walked in and Erik looked down at her. Pretty, strawberry blonde hair curling at her shoulders. Her eyes had a weird purple tinge to them that made Cal uneasy.  
_I’m Kal as well. Kalico._  
Cal looked around, trying to figure out if anyone else heard it, but they were all still looking expectantly at the girl.  
“Her name’s Kalico. Kal.” Erik looked at Cal in surprise then back at Kal.  
“How come she’s only speaking in your head?”  
_I can’t speak out loud. Apparently I can only speak in your head, Calypso. I don’t know why. I think I may have hurt your telepathic friend. Charles, I believe._  
“She can’t talk out loud and she can only talk to me in my head. She thinks she might have hurt Charles.” An angry look flared in Erik’s eyes. He pointed to the house and Sean and Cal listening, obediently turning and walking towards the mansion.  
_Wait! I have someone with me!_  
Cal stopped short and turned around, seeing rage working at Erik’s muscles.  
“Someone is with her.” Kal ran back out the gates and into a patch of brush nearby. There was some muffled talking, but no reply then Kal and a boy that looked about eight came out of the greenery. They walked through the gate and Erik slammed it shut behind them, making all of the kids jump. Cal gave Erik a look and then smiled at the boy.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Louis,” he said, smiling brightly at Sean, “You have the same color hair as me.” Sean looked confused, the boy’s hair was brown, but it quickly changed into red. Erik looked utterly lost now and Cal started leading the group back to the house, ignoring the glare at her back.  
I’m sorry I scared you, but I had no other way of getting in. We need a place to stay. For how long, I don’t know. I understand that Charles can help us with our powers.  
“Yeah, he can. He helped the rest of us,” Cal said, “What are your powers exactly?”  
“I can make the colors of me different,” Louis said, “And heal things, see!” He grabbed onto Erik’s hand, where he’d caught a splinter in the morning. Louis placed his tiny fingers over Erik’s palm and when he pulled his hand away, the splinter and the hole it had formed, was gone. Louis held the small piece of wood in his hand.  
“And Kallie can talk to Calypso.” The little boy seemed to have no concept of being nervous at all, and didn’t seem to notice Erik’s obvious discomfort when he grabbed his hand.

Once they got inside, Alex met them at the door and Cal melted into two, one explaining what was going on to Alex and the other walking with the group. Kal and Louis looked around in amazement at the house, following Sean up the stairs.  
_Hank said that Charles said you could see the future Cal projected to Kal, who seemed to have kept that detail from Louis._  
_I can, but I can’t control it. I can only see glimpses and they’re all of your future. You and this group of friends you have._  
_What happens?_  
_I’m not at liberty to tell you that._  
As the group neared Charles’ room Alex caught up with them. The other Cal had gone looking for Hank, who was still somewhere out on the grounds. Charles was sitting up in his bed, looked dazed, but relatively normal. Erik was the first to go in, shooing Raven out into the hall. Sean explained what was going on once Erik shut the door.  
“Well he seemed just peachy, didn’t he,” Raven grumbled. She stuck out her hand to Kal, who shook it.  
“I’m Raven.” Then she looked down to Louis. She tapped his head once and shrunk down into him.  
“I’m Louis now too.” The boy laughed and the door opened. Raven went back to her blond haired self and the group moved into the room. Charles was sitting on the edge of the bed and he stood up, shaking Kal’s hand.  
“I understand that you’re Kalico.” Kal nodded and spoke into Cal’s mind.  
_Tell him that I’m sorry that I pushed him so forcefully. It’s dangerous to see your future._  
“She says she’s sorry that she pushed you out,” Cal explained, “Said it’s dangerous to see your own future.” Charles nodded and told Sean, Alex, and Raven to go to the kitchen with Louis to get something to eat. They went, dragging their feet, but went all the same.

“So you’re saying you can’t talk, but you can project into Cal’s head?” Erik asked. Kal nodded again, leaning her elbows on the desk.  
Is this guy a moron? Cal laughed at the comment and ignored the quizzical looks.  
“How come Charles can’t read your mind?”  
Like I said, knowing your future is dangerous. I see his future, Erik’s too. Everyone connected to you, Cal. And we’re connected somehow. Something from your past.  
The door slammed open and Hank came in, flustered.  
“Cal, the other two of you just passed out,” he said. Cal looked confused and shut her eyes. Two puddles of silver came through the door. When they touched Cal’s feet they melted into her and she breathed out once.  
“Something happened. Something weird. They just, shut off.” She closed her eyes again and then shrieked, grabbing her head.  
“Cal!”

 _Cal, it’s me. Can you hear me?_ It was Charles’ comforting voice  
_Yeah, where am I?_  
 _I think you’ve passed out. Stay with me here. Tell me what you could see._  
 _There were men. My mother and my sister, I could see them, but they were being dragged away screaming. My father, he was holding onto me. He was pretending we didn’t know them. I’ve seen this. I know this..._

“Hey, Cal.” Hank was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling. The morning sun was pouring in from the open curtains and it must have been late morning. She batted at his hand, pulling him in by the collar and kissing him. Someone coughed by the door and Hank pulled back.  
“Sorry,” Alex mumbled, “Charles told me to tell you to get breakfast.” He quickly walked away, clearly flushed.  
“What’s got him all tied up?” Cal snorted and tossed the sheets away, standing up. Almost immediately her knees buckled. Hank caught her before she hit the floor.  
“Little weak in the knees?” he joked, helping her find her legs.  
“I hate you,” she whined, smacking his arms away.  
“No you don’t.” Kal and Louis were sitting at the table, and both of them seemed well rested. Breakfast was on the table and Erik was watching the kids laugh. Cal suddenly remembered the night before and pointed to Erik, who looked up.  
“Can I talk to you?” she asked. He nodded, getting up. They walked out to the hall and a bit further.  
“How much do you remember... of your parents?” Erik visibly stiffened at the question.  
“Sorry, it’s just. I think that’s what I saw last night. We were escaping when I was very small and we lost my-”  
“I know.” Erik was quiet for a little while and Cal wondered if this had been a good idea.  
“I remember my mum, but not my dad. I suppose it’s opposite for you.”  
“No, but the thing is that I was just a little kid, Erik. I was barely a year old when we left. Someone woke up that memory. There is no way I could have remembered that.”  
_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I must have accidentally woken some old memories._ It was Kal.  
_Go the hell away. Now. And stop going in my head unless you need to talk to me._  
“I hate people rooting around in my head.”

That was the last day the entire team had together. The next morning, everything was different. Everything. The morning had been a blur and suddenly everyone was on a plane, while Hank, the Beast, flew the plane. Cal had barely remembered anything by the time the fight broke out.


End file.
